


Ostrich

by Saymeleth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saymeleth/pseuds/Saymeleth
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ostrich

利特是Suju唯一的Omega。  
也是娱乐圈里唯一一个公开了Omega身份的艺人。

没人知道SM公司是怎么想的。  
利特有一张清秀的脸庞，笑起来时嘴角边的梨涡忽闪，宽肩窄腰，腿又细又直，简直是Alpha理想中甜美的盘中餐。  
而且他身为队长，不可避免要对付许多应酬，出席各种鱼龙混杂的场合。  
哪怕不能明目张胆地对他做什么，但被调戏骚扰早已是习以为常的事。

猕猴桃味简直是世界上最难闻的味道。  
脉搏的跳动在隐隐加快。  
利特强忍着胃里翻涌着的恶心，对电视台的大前辈鞠了一躬，看对方带着不怀好意的笑容心满意足地转身离去。  
利特扶着墙缓了缓，强打起精神，这才慢慢走回SUJU的待机室。

“哥！”  
利特推开门的瞬间，待机室里的弟弟们只愣了片刻，立刻哗地一下都站了起来。  
飘悠着的西柚香实在太明显了。  
“哥，你还好吗？”始源迅速走上来。  
利特被他身上的红酒味熏得一晃，赶紧远离自己的几个Alpha弟弟。  
“我没事。”他摆摆手，转向神童，“把抑制剂拿给我一下。”  
“等等。”厉旭制止了神童去翻包的动作，神情有些犹豫，“哥，你这个月已经打了两支了，不能再打了。”

利特今年三十五了。  
他靠着抑制剂度过了整整十三年。  
谁也没料到这个男人会越成熟越让人挪不开眼，岁月的魅力被他展现得淋漓尽致。未标记的Omega浑身散发着一种诱人的气息，连掩藏在衣领下的锁骨都引人遐思。  
有数不清的Alpha在利特面前状若无意地释放自己，干扰他发情，只为了一闻利特的信息素。

但任何压抑本能的行为都是伤身的。  
抑制剂更是。  
起先，利特还能依赖抑制剂勉强度过，但渐渐的，他发现自己对抑制剂产生了耐药性。当他自己的发情期来临时，他不得不找人做临时标记。

艺声看着利特耳根的红晕逐渐蔓延到脸颊，空气中的西柚味变得越来越甜，连忙慌慌张张地打开了手机日历。  
“哥，你发情期是不是快到了？”  
利特虚弱地点点头，他对自己身体的变化很清楚，他怕是发情期提前了。  
“我们先出去。”银赫拉着东海站起来，同时给始源和艺声使了个眼色。  
“哥，我们就在门外。有需要的话…就叫我们。”东海满眼担忧地说。  
四个Alpha关上门之后，神童走到利特身边。  
“哥，我们得让希澈哥提前过来。”  
“不行。”利特坚决地摇了摇头，眼神有些闪烁，“他还没结束录制。”

厉旭皱了皱眉。  
“可是待会儿就上台了。哥，你一定得先做个临时标记。”

从2010年利特第一次发现抑制剂失效开始，都是金希澈在为利特做临时标记。  
临时标记到底不是在腺体上咬一口就完了，信息素的混合是种难以言喻的奇妙感受，情动时，两人也不是没有做过。  
但从那以后，弟弟们便发现两个哥哥的关系变得有些奇怪。说尴尬也不恰当，只是微妙了起来。  
明明有求于人的是利特，但追着他标记的却总是金希澈。似乎…即使心里清楚抑制剂对于发情期已经没有什么帮助，但利特仍是一厢情愿地骗着自己。  
不到最后一刻，决计不肯向金希澈开口。  
金希澈也就那么默默地随他去，装作对利特的逃避一无所知，只在他需要自己的时候及时出现。  
只是，毕竟是两个哥哥之间的事，弟弟们再怎么干着急也不敢劝。

最后不知道是谁通知了金希澈。  
他带着妆风风火火地赶到体育场，头发撩了一半，架着副黑框眼镜，像个英俊的白马王子。  
台前，不知道几代的后辈团正在为晚上的颁奖礼彩排，而SUJU作为大前辈一向是压轴出场的。  
金希澈瞥了一眼挂钟，还有很多时间。  
于是他一把拉起沙发上烧得昏昏沉沉的利特，转身进了待机室的隔间。  
随着门“碰”的一响上了锁，厉旭和神童互看一眼，立即眼观鼻鼻观心，权当自己什么也不知道。

好像有人说过。  
朴正洙是金希澈的。

“味儿都这么重了也不联系我？”金希澈冷着脸，“你还想忍到什么时候？”  
朴正洙偏过头，没有说话。  
金希澈摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，随手一甩，捧着朴正洙的脸就亲了下去，属于Alpha的玫瑰香气在房间里骤然爆发。  
朴正洙被他挤得连连后退，直到后背怼上了坚实的墙壁。

唇舌交缠的声响在黑暗中格外响亮。

末了，金希澈后退一步，眼眸微深。  
“你自己脱。”

朴正洙靠着墙平复了一下喘息，看着金希澈的眼睛，盘桓在脑海里的那一句拒绝还是没能说出口。  
他微微一叹，抬手一颗颗解开了衬衣的扣子，露出精瘦白皙的身体。  
金希澈贴身抚摸上来的那一刻，朴正洙竟有种自己等待已久的错觉。

……

颁奖礼结束后，回程的车上只有他们两个人。  
下车后，朴正洙迟疑着叫住了金希澈。  
“希澈啊。”  
金希澈回过头。  
“我们…把这种关系中止了吧。”  
金希澈眯起眼睛，全身上下都散发着他很不愉快的气场。  
“那你打算怎么度过发情期？”  
朴正洙一抿嘴。  
“我会想办法的。”  
金希澈蓦然冷笑一声。  
“正洙，是你傻还是我傻？你除了找人标记还有别的办法吗。”  
朴正洙硬不下心甩出一句“不关你的事”，只能被问得哑口无言，最后镇定了一下才说。

“我不想你为了我耽误自己这么多年。”

金希澈今年也三十五岁了。  
自从和朴正洙发展成临时标记的关系之后，再也没有谈过恋爱。综艺上自曝的“三个月”不过是老生常谈，如果他们俩算是在一起的话，早就该列入恋爱长跑的范畴了。  
想想也是，有哪个Omega愿意自己的Alpha还为别的人做临时标记呢？更何况金希澈自己也干不出这等脚踩两只船的事情来。  
临时标记说到底是性关系，不是朋友间举手之劳那么简单，这种时候太过容易擦枪走火了。  
朴正洙身为SUJU的队长，他的婚恋不能由自己做主，要顾全大局为团队形象着想，他心甘情愿。  
但他不能拖累金希澈和他一起干耗下去。

昏黄的路灯将两人的影子拉得长长的。  
金希澈的沉默让朴正洙莫名心慌，他故意笑了笑，企图缓解心里的忐忑。  
“你不用担心，反正，临时标记找别人也可以。”  
谁知，金希澈闻言后扯了扯嘴角，将手插进兜里，面无表情道。  
“你最好真的是这么想的。”  
说罢，转身便走。  
朴正洙张了张嘴，在他身后垂下了眼，又伫立了片刻，才抬步跟上。

不然他还能怎么想呢？  
他们是一个队里十几年的队友啊，也是唯一的朋友。  
不说镜头后盯着他们的千千万万双眼睛，光是说喜欢这件事，就让他无法面对。  
金希澈是那么爱自由的一个人。  
如果他愿意，想做一个“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”的风流公子简直是易如反掌的事情。但他仍然对爱情保持着敬畏和向往，从不留恋过去，只活在当下。  
这样一个人，怎么能被这么尴尬的缘由束缚在他身边。

朴正洙以为这事就这么完了。  
虽然闹得有些尴尬，但两人总归能回到一个相对简单舒适的位子上。  
然而他没想到的是，当天深夜，金希澈摁响了他家的门铃。

金希澈一进来，二话没说把他抵在了墙上。  
“你……”  
朴正洙一下回不过神来，直到鼻尖窜入了熟悉的玫瑰香，他才意识到金希澈在做什么。

“正洙，我在想，如果临时标记没办法解决问题的话，不如选一个一劳永逸的办法吧。”金希澈低哑的声音异常平静，却有淡淡的酒香顺着发丝飘了过来，并不浓烈，还有好闻的皂角味。

“希澈…不要…”

一贯温和从容的声线此刻带上了深深的颤抖。

面对着来自Alpha信息素的强势逼迫，朴正洙的心理防线在迅速崩塌。——包括生理上也是。

“正洙，别再做鸵鸟了。”  
金希澈抵着朴正洙的额头，手圈在他的腰间，感受着Omega的身体一点一点软在自己的怀里。

金希澈的信息素与他本人无比契合，妖娆而霸道的玫瑰香，连气味里都像带着危险的刺，却又叫人欲罢不能。  
朴正洙被熏得发晕。  
属于西柚的香气不受控制地飘散出来，清新的酸涩中混合着一点撩人的甜腻，将Omega的真实欲望赤裸裸地袒露在了Alpha面前。

上帝是不公平的。  
Alpha想要勾起Omega的情欲简直轻而易举。

金希澈歪过头，轻轻重重的吻接连落在朴正洙的眼睛，鼻子，下巴，颈间，锁骨，那只漂亮的手却只是在腰背上漫无目的地徘徊。  
他的动作不紧不慢，优雅得像一头高傲猛兽的餐前礼仪，对势在必得的猎物尽最后的温柔。

“澈…唔…”

金希澈一仰头咬上了朴正洙的下唇，将那未尽的话语尽数堵了回去。一手将束在皮带里的衬衣彻底抽出，另一手扣住Omega的后脑勺，吻住后几番辗转，便撬开了那咬紧的牙关，开始攻城略地。  
直到朴正洙憋得快缺氧才微微后撤一步。

“希澈！”  
朴正洙绯红着脸，一把摁住金希澈在他肌肤上游走点火的手，整个人腿软得站不住，硬硬忍着身下的胀痛，抬眸望进金希澈的眼里。  
“我们得谈谈。”他说。

金希澈静静地看着他，忽然开口了。

“十年了，正洙。这是你说的。”  
“现在，又十年了，你还没想好吗？”

朴正洙愣了。  
他…没有想过这个问题。  
十年前，一场惊天动地的仁川大战让他们迈入了临时标记的“炮友关系”。他们不是没有做过，但都仅限于Omega发情时迫不得已的情况下。  
他知道随着时间的流逝，他对金希澈的依赖越来越深，越来越无法自拔。可他分不清那是他内心澎湃的感情，还是信息素的化学反应。

金希澈呢？  
他能言善道，却很少表达自己，更擅长直接付诸行动。  
他们的第一次之后，金希澈问他。  
“接下去，你打算怎么办？”  
朴正洙那时沉默了片刻，回答说。  
“我想想。”  
但他的思考空间很快被满当当的工作计划挤占，这个情事后仿佛随口一说的问题就被他抛之脑后。  
而金希澈也没再提起。  
所以炮友一当就当了十年。

现在朴正洙知道了，金希澈想要的是完全标记他，在他身上一辈子打上他的记号，让他…成为他的Omega。  
他已经等了这么多年。

朴正洙略一走神，下一秒就被金希澈直接打横抱起。一声惊呼还没来得及出口，人已经被扔到了柔软的地毯上。

“那我替你做出回答。”  
金希澈一抬手脱了自己的衣服，压上来用力地吻他，像是恨不得把他拆吃入腹。  
衬衫被粗鲁地扯开，皮带连裤子不知何时褪到了小腿，皮肤乍然裸露在空气中，朴正洙不禁打了个寒颤。

更加汹涌的玫瑰香袭来，挟裹着一丝肆虐的狂暴，蛮横地淹没了他。金希澈的手在他平坦细腻的小腹上稍作停留，便一路往下。

当下身被握住的时候，无法自抑的呻吟溢出了口中。那绵软无力的音调让朴正洙瞬间红了脸，不敢相信这是自己的声音。

但他已经无法拒绝金希澈了。  
被强制发情的Omega经不起Alpha的任何撩拨，身子早就软成了一滩水。奔腾过四肢百骸的热流在疯狂下涌，身下的地毯湿了一大片，难耐的空虚甚至让他渴望张开腿被Alpha填满。

西柚香越来越浓。  
勾人至极的甜腻和玫瑰香混合在一起，这种奇异的结合充斥了整个房间，不断挑战着金希澈亢奋的神经，手下的动作也愈发快了。

朴正洙在金希澈手里射了出来。  
羞耻感和快感在脑海中疯狂撕扯着，朴正洙眼圈都红了，从未这么恨过自己是个Omega。

金希澈稍稍曲起臂弯，撑在朴正洙上方俯视着他。  
朴正洙胯窄腰细，腿还漂亮，简直是他完美的理想型。但在床上的时候，金希澈最喜欢他的眼睛。  
那双湿漉漉的眼睛半睁半眯地看着你，被情欲支配下的目光懵懂又迷茫，仿佛一只温顺的小奶狐，没有Alpha能抵挡住想要干哭他的冲动。

这个人大概在他心里放了把火，烧光了他所有的理智和克制。  
金希澈想。

他一手拢着朴正洙的半边脸和他耳鬓厮磨，另一手安抚般揉着他的腰窝，同时顶开了他的双腿，把自己早已迫不及待的欲望毫不犹豫地送了进去。

“啊…”朴正洙短促地叫了一声，痛得流下了生理性泪水。  
即使Omega自身有足够的润滑，但未经过事先扩张的甬道仍对异物的侵犯感到强烈不适，被刺激得一阵收缩，将那火热的性器绞得死紧。

“乖，放松。”金希澈揉着他的臀部，试着往外退了一些。

察觉到Omega略微适应了之后，Alpha便开始猛烈进攻。  
肆意的撞击把朴正洙一次次送上高潮，甬道里的嫩肉在摩擦中发出暧昧淫秽的水声，清晰得让人无地自容。  
全身像是被酥麻的电流一遍遍鞭笞过，朴正洙呜咽着哭了出来。

他们做了一次又一次。  
朴正洙叫得嗓子都哑了，整个人像熟透的苹果，汗水浸透了鬓发，皮肤呈现着白里透红的颜色。

但金希澈绝不可能就这么放过他。  
他扳着朴正洙的肩膀将他翻过身，朴正洙在剧烈的喘息中像是察觉到了什么，凭着本能想逃开，却被一步步逼到了墙角。

“正洙，你自找的。”  
Alpha凑在Omega的耳边低语一句，随即抱着他的腰提起跪好，就着背对的姿势将他按在了墙上。

金希澈沿着朴正洙光裸的背脊一路吻到了尾椎，间或轻轻撕咬着，感受着朴正洙一阵阵的颤抖。

“希澈…别…”朴正洙无比绝望地求饶。

双膝被自身的重量分开，湿透了的后穴毫无防备地暴露在Alpha身前，前无空间，后无退路。  
金希澈进入的那一刻，朴正洙脑子里嗡地一响，被顶得眼冒金星。他的喉结快速滚动了一下，但却叫不出任何声音。  
Alpha抽插的动作又快又猛，每一下都深得难以言述，仿佛要将Omega狠狠贯穿，最大幅度侵犯着Omega体内脆弱的私密之处。

朴正洙被干得腰身都软了，艰难地伏在墙上喘息，根本保持不住自己跪立的姿势，全靠金希澈支撑着。

“不行了…希澈…太深了…啊！”  
Omega话未说完，又被Alpha的一记深顶惹得体内急剧痉挛，瞬间失了声。

金希澈忽然一下子退出来。  
他一甩汗湿的刘海，恶意捉弄般舔吻着朴正洙耳后敏感的软肉。  
“真的不要了？”

体内突如其来的空虚让朴正洙懵了一下。但很快，难忍的迫切如潮水般阵阵涌来，被撞得发红的穴口张合着，似乎渴求着更彻底的占有。  
黏腻的水顺着大腿根直往下淌，那画面色情得美妙。

“要…”朴正洙哽咽着吐出一个字。

“要谁？嗯？”金希澈的手绕到朴正洙身前，半玩弄半安抚地动作着。

“要你…”朴正洙被发情热折磨得神智涣散，体内得不到满足的空虚感让他哭着叫了出来，“希澈…”

“正洙，给我吧。”  
金希澈扳过他的下巴，在他的嘴角轻轻印上一个吻，将自己坚挺的性器彻彻底底钉了进去。

“不…等等！”感受到抵在内腔口的火热触感，朴正洙被烫得条件反射弹了起来。

Omega身体最深处的生殖腔渐渐打开，那是从未有人进入的地方，准备迎接一场疯狂性爱的最高潮。

“希…希澈…”Omega崩溃地喊着Alpha的名字。

“正洙，给我生个孩子吧。”  
话音落下，Alpha强横一顶，将自己完全埋入了Omega的生殖腔。随即末端成结，毫不留情地卡住腔口的软肉，任滚热的精液汹涌爆发，尽数射了进去。

几乎同时，金希澈一口咬破了朴正洙颈后的腺体，将Alpha强势的信息素灌入了Omega的体内。

腹部灼烧般剧烈的胀痛感几乎使朴正洙在一瞬间丧失了意识，拼命地想逃跑，却手脚瘫软动弹不得。

朴正洙的眼尾红得不像样，泪水开了闸似的往下淌，睫毛也湿哒哒的，像一只被蹂躏后的可怜幼兽，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。  
金希澈从背后牢牢地抱住他，温柔地去吻他的眼角。

射精的过程持续了很久，直到精液被全部吸收，金希澈才从朴正洙的身体里缓缓退出来。Omega平坦的小腹微微鼓起，却一滴都没流出来。

完全标记。  
这个人是他的了。

“我爱你。”金希澈搂着朴正洙呢喃着。

而朴正洙早被他折腾得筋疲力尽，只迷迷糊糊地轻哼了一声，像是撒娇。

金希澈不自觉扬起了嘴角。  
他的鸵鸟终于把脑袋从草堆里抬起来了。


End file.
